1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refuse compactors and in particular to the electrical isolation of electrical apparatus in such refuse compactors and the storage of refuse holding bags within the compactor cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In United States Letters Pat. No. 3,805,691 of Charles E. Sulcek, and owned by the assignee hereof, a refuse compactor with compacting bag storage means is disclosed as including means within an upper rear portion of the cabinet for storing the refuse holding bags. In the Sulcek compactor structure, the bag holder comprises a housing which is supported from the top wall of the cabinet. Access is provided to the interior of the housing through an opening in the cabinet top wall and as disclosed in said patent, the housing may be formed of moisture-resistant material.
The frame and cabinet structure for the refuse compactor may define a rear, lower electrical apparatus space for housing the electrical drive motor and associated controls. Mounting of the drive motor apparatus in such space is illustrated in United States Letters Pat. No. 3,786,744, of Frank E. Miller et al, which patent is also owned by the assignee hereof. As shown in the Miller et al patent, the compactor may be provided with a vertical divider wall disposed forwardly of the rear wall of the cabinet and defining the forward wall of the electrical apparatus space.
The use of bag holding means in bagging and checkout counter systems is conventional. Further, it is known to provide, in refuse compactors, bag storage means above the drawer space.